


Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Kinda, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan likes it when you wear his shirts. He likes it a lot more than he probably should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love breakfast. And sexy times. That is all.

You liked doing things for Ryan.

You couldn't help it. The goofy look Ryan got on his face when you surprised him with little trinkets and snacks was too adorable to pass up.

It wasn't odd to find you in the kitchen making breakfast for him every once in a while. You tried to fit in as many fixings as possible to please him. Bacon, eggs, toast; hell, sometimes you'd even make biscuits from scratch. You swore he made a more satisfied "mmm" noise than when they came from a canned dough.

Today was one of those days. You woke up a little earlier than you intended and couldn't seem to fall back asleep so off to the kitchen you went. You threw your hair into a make-shift bun and pulled one of Ryan's shirt over your bare body, along with a pair of panties. Bacon always seemed to be the first thing you made. The sizzling grease in the pan was music to your ears as you placed some toast in the toaster and got out a bowl for making your famous homemade biscuits.

It didn't take long for the bacon to finish frying, so you cracked a few eggs into the pan after draining the grease. You made them just the way Ryan liked them, placing everything meticulously on a plate before getting back to the biscuits. The dough didn't take long to take shape; it was a family recipe so you knew it by heart. You began humming some song you'd heard the day before and dancing a bit as you formed biscuit shapes with the dough.

"Having fun?" You heard Ryan's voice from behind you. He chuckled when you jumped. "Smells delicious." He shuffled over to you and put his head on your shoulder.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," you scolded, placing the last biscuit on the baking sheet. "Homemade biscuits and everything." You turned to place a kiss on his cheek. "Then you had to wake up and ruin it."

"I know; I never fail to disappoint," he joked. "You really didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know. I like surprising you sometimes." You grinned and bent over slightly to place the sheet in the oven, met with a slap on your ass from Ryan. "Is that really how you treat the woman who just made you breakfast?" You feigned disgust.

"Couldn't help myself," he tried. "It's just too tempting- seeing you with your hair up, only wearing my shirt and some skimpy panties."

"This is doing it for you?" You gestured to your bare face. He nodded, pulling you to him, grabbing your ass with both hands this time. He planted a kiss on your lips.

"You always do it for me. But I don't know what it is, you in my shirt is _really_ doing it for me." He pulled you in for another kiss and you now felt his dick growing hard against your lower belly. His hands toyed at the waistband of your panties, waiting for your permission.

"You better not make me burn my biscuits," you warned, raising your eyebrows. You swore you heard him mutter, "yes, ma'am". His hands made their way to your front as he kissed you, slipping under the shirt and up to your breasts. Ryan cupped them lightly at first before teasingly running his fingers over your nipples, causing a breath to hitch in your throat. He allowed a smirk to paint his face momentarily before continuing. He kept thumbing your nipples slowly before suddenly pinching one, now earning a whimper. He pulled his shirt over your head and threw it to the kitchen floor carelessly. Barely a second passed before his lips were latched around your nipple, licking and sucking.

One of his hands began moving south, playing with the waist band of your panties momentarily before pulling them down. You stepped out of them as Ryan led you over to the counter for some form of support. His fingers haphazardly glided over your sex, feeling wetness pooling. Ryan knew exactly how to tear you apart, grazing his fingertips over your clit.

After what felt like ages of this, he pulled of your nipple with a 'pop' and gave you a quick glare before dropping to his knees. You couldn't say anything but "please" as you saw him eyeing your pussy like it was the most decadent treat he'd ever seen. And suddenly his mouth was on you, sucking your clit and tongueing at your hole. You moaned audibly at this sensation, but who could blame you? Having Ryan Sex-God Haywood between your legs was something any woman would moan at.

You felt a finger at your entrance before it slowly pushed in. You were already so horny and you just needed more than that. You whined and Ryan seemed to get the message, pumping another the next time. It was getting to be too much and your moans grew louder and louder with each thrust and lick. "Ry, I'm gonna cum!" you managed, thrusting your hips against his face and fingers. His ministrations only sped up and you felt your orgasm overcome you- very loudly.

Ryan eagerly licked up your release before rising back up to you. You saw his mouth glistening with your arousal and you couldn't help but feel turned on once again. You were sure your biscuits were past golden brown, but neither of you seemed to care. "You spoil me," you huffed, your fingers tangling in his hair.

He grinned, licking his lips before kissing you. "You drive me fucking crazy," Ryan said between kisses. "I love you so much." You felt his dick against you once again.

"I love you too, baby." Your hands went to his underwear, pulling them down. "Let me help you out." You were the one on your knees now as he stepped out of his underwear. You marveled at his cock for a few seconds before wrapping your fingers around it and beginning a steady stroking up and down. You knew it wasn't nearly fast enough, but you couldn't help but tease him a little bit. You darted your tongue out to lick the tip, already tasting the precum leaking. Slowly you began to take him into your mouth- little by little. You watched his face as you finally reached the base. Tears pooled in the corner of your eyes as you resisted the urge to gag. You pulled almost completely off him before taking him all in once again. You set a rhythm, bobbing your head up and down- stopping occasionally to suck on the tip like you knew he secretly loved, drawing a groan from him. His noises grew a little louder as you continued sucking, and when you couldn't take it anymore, you stood back up quickly.

"I need you inside me; right now." It didn't take long for Ryan to oblige, pushing into you as you grabbed onto the counter. Your moans were almost embarrassingly loud as his thrusts got faster and faster.

"You're so fucking tight, baby," Ryan muttered into your ear. "Feels so good around my cock." You whimpered against him. "Seeing you bend over with my shirt riding up and those tiny panties showing just got me so turned on." Ryan always got like this when you fucked; not like you were complaining. "Gonna have to dress like that more often. I'll fuck you all day." You could feel yourself getting closer to the edge once more and grabbed onto Ryan's upper arm as he continued to fill you. "Gonna cum for me?" he asked. "Just a little longer; come with me." After a few more thrusts, he placed his thumb on your clit and began circling it furiously. "C'mon, baby, cum- right now."

You obeyed, your orgasm hitting you like a train as you felt his release coat your insides with a groan into your neck. You gently rubbed the back of his neck as you came down from your highs. After a few moments, he leaned up to kiss you. "Good morning," you joked. He grinned.

"Very good morning," he agreed, pulling out of you and picking up the discarded clothes. He handed you yours. "I think those biscuits may be overdone."

You slipped on the clothes and an oven mitt before opening the oven door and pulling the baking sheet out. Sure enough, more than half of each biscuit was burnt- badly burnt. You rolled your eyes and set the sheet onto the oven. "It was worth a try," you stated, glancing to the table. "Bad news for you though." He looked confused. "Your breakfast may be a little cold."


End file.
